Could it get any Better?
by Cali18love
Summary: so this is all in human form, bella is a famous model and edward is as well and they meet at a party but not knowing who each other fully are. they keep bumping into each other, watch as their love blossoms or fails
1. Chapter 1: Clubs, Clubs, Klutz BPOV

**okay hi, this is the first fanfic i've ever written and some of my friends... you know who you are wanted me to post this story.... so i hope you like, i know i've enjoyed typing it so far :)**

**Could It get any Better?**

Preface:

Bella's 22, at the top of her game the hottest model out there. Men love her, girls envy her, Could it be any better?!?

Party every night,

hottest clubs,

guys,

cars,

and of course CLOTHES

"Though she's single and loving it, when will there be a lucky man?"

**Chapter One: Clubs, Clubs, Klutz**

_"Though she's single and loving it, when will there be a lucky man?"_

**BPOV**

"oh whatever", turns off the TV, and gets of the couch heads towards the stairs.

"Lucy, I'm going out."

the maid replied, "clubbing ma'am?"

"Lucy, you know me too well", the maid just laughed.

I went up stairs and took a nice relaxing shower, puts make up on, curls her hair.

"by Lucy!" I hollered and was out the door.

"hmm which club tonight" man I talk to myself too much... ahhh I did it again!

*puts on some music*

started singing to :beyonce:diva:

"ima hustler, ima ima hustler la,la,la diva la,la,la."

So I pulled up to La Franchesca, the hottest club on the strip.

"WooHoo", I screamed when I saw Alice and Rose my best friends, and those two are like the coolest sisters EVER!!!

Though I mean they're nothing alike but both beyond beautiful, Alice an over obsessed shopaholic, I mean like she gave the reason to make the word shopaholic, and Rosalie the most beautiful girl I've ever met I mean any girls self esteem is just completely gone when standing in the same room as her.

Accompanied with Alice was boyfriend and now fiance Jasper, or as I call him Jazzy.

And with Rose her husband Emmett aka Teddy Bear!

"hey you guys what's up!"

"oh nothing" Alice said jumping up and down."

"uh-oh", she's too excited, that's bad.

rose said "well haven't you heard!?!"

"heard what?" I'm so confused.

"Edward Cullen!!!!" the screamed in unison.

"Jaz, Emmett, isn't that like your brother?"

"yea, psh, but he's been in Italy for 8 years", Emmett lamely said.

"well its good he's finally come home", Jazz said cooly.

rose giggled "id bet you'd like him."

"... Umm no thanks, I like being a FREE WOMAN!"

"you mean VIRGIN!" Emmett hollered.

"hey!"

"whoa Bella's a virgin!" oh no! a reporter!

"thanks a lot Em" I gave him daggers.

"what I didn't know they didn't know!"

"let's just go in" Alice said yanking on the dress SHE bought me.

we all went in and danced for a couple of hours.

"kay guys ima go get a drink!"

"kay" they all chanted and kept dancing, though the way Rose and Emmett were...

"Virgin Strawberry Martini please"..."extra sugar as well, please"

"right away ma'am", the bartender said an in a flash my drink was in my hand"

"thanks!", I was getting ready to pay, than... mutant showed up. "ugh"

"well hel-lo sexy! meow" eww what does he thinks that's hot or something!?!

"uh..um..I..uh-"

"-I know sometimes I leave girls speechless"

"no its... I got to go" I think I baby barfed, eww he is dee-scusting.

While I'm walking over to a table, god I swear someone knew I was a klutz and tripped me!

Down I went bracing myself... for the floor I never touched?

then I realized there were nice muscular and warm arms wrapped around me, slowly I opened my eyes.

whoa, I thought the guys at the company were hot but, whoa.

"hi" he said in a deep sexy voice.

"..." I was dazzled by his deep honey brown eyes, wow our faces were so close, please just another inch!

"here" he said in his deep seductive voice, steadying me up. NOOOOOO,we were so close!

"My name is Edward...." what did he say, ahhh the music is too loud!

"here follow me", I led him to a backroom where we could speak rather than yell.

"much better" he said again and gave me this really hot half smile.

"hi I'm Bella-" I was rudely interrupter by...

*KA BAM* the door flew open and rushing in came the 3 slut-a-teers.

They were all over him! trying to kiss him and take off his clothes, Tanya=Queen Slut, Jessica=Slut, and Lauren=slut... THEY WILL PAY!!!

I couldn't take it though and I left the room, the party, everything and drove home fighting my tears all the way.

"why did this have to happen to me!!! every single time!!!"

~~~~**PLEASE re-veiw and through in some ideas cuz i will most likely use them in my later chapters and also just reveiw so i know that people also read this... so im not like writting to myself : )**

**yea give me some idea's **

**and yea i'll prob post a new chapter every two days**

**i've already have 3 other chapters done so review if you wanna read em! and i promise my other chapters will and are longer**


	2. Chapter 2: Clubs, Clubs, Klutz EPOV

**YES im sorry okay, i know this chapter is short. But don't worry i promise the other one's are going to be much longer!!!**

**please review!!! much appreciated!!! and umm that about it for now!!! i hope you enjoy!!! THANKS SO MUCH SAJYA FOR MAKING ME MAKE THIS STORY!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Clubs, Clubs, Klutz**

**EPOV**

ahhh Italy was fun but I need my America.

*bzzz* "hmm what's this?"

from Jazzy: meet at La Franchesca tonight at 10pm, PARTY:hottest club:

Yes clubbing is what I need, and it will be nice to see me younger and older brothers.

once I was out of the airport, 6pm, I took a shower.

"what to do with my hair? ahhh forget it."

7:45pm

"food, food, food," "Ellie can you make me some dinner." I called down from my second level of my mansion.

"of course, sir" the maid replied.

8pm

"is it ready yet?" I hollered, god I'm starving.

"yes, sir" Ellie replied.

"yum smells good," I got dressed and ate.

9pm

"Goodbye Ellie!" and out the door I was.

Now the hardest choice ever...."volvo or vanquish"

I guess I'll take my baby with me tonight, grabbed my keys and was out the gates....of my MANSION. : p

9:15pm

"hmm how do I get there again?"

*turns on radio* :Don't leave Me: Pink:

"Don't leave me.....please, please."

Gets ready to type in directions..."hmm what was the name of that place again"

I go to check my pocket... and my cell ISN'T THERE!?!

"AHHHHH!!!! I left in my bag"

So when I got home, 10:20pm, I grabbed my cell and was out the door... again.

"okay lets try this again," typed in La Franchesca and got my directions.

"ahhh here were are," 11:25, "not too late," I laughed to myself.

right when I walk in, "wow that girl's ganna fall."

I darted over to her side, before she hit the ground.

then it hit me, WHOA, I thought the girls in Italy looked good, but wow she puts them to shame, and those beautiful chocolate eyes.

When she seemed to be more aware of herself, I said "hi"

"..." was all she said.

"here" I said and steadied her up.

"my name is Edward Cullen," but I don't think she heard me, I mean the music was so loud!

"here follow me," that angel said, then she led me into some type of back room, but man was it small.

at least in here the music wasn't so loud, thank god.

"much better," I said with a sigh.

"my name is Bella--"

*BAM*

in came these 3 girls... I think I knew, but they looked like major sluts.

In less than a second they were on me trying to kiss me and take off my clothes.

when I finally got them off of me... she was gone "NOOOO" I yelled for her, but she was no-where to be found, she was gone.

I ran out to see if she was even in the room, than I ran outside, she was GONE!

I just left, I didn't even see Emmett or Jasper, nor did I say goodbye, there was just no reason to be there after that angel left me.

1am

I got home and went straight to my room, and didn't even care to strip my clothes off.

I laid on my bed and was out.

**~~~~ SOOOOOOOO did ya like it!?!?!?! well silly i'll never know if you don't review and all critisism is welcomed!!! i take it all cuz that's hat will make me become a better writer!!! um yea**

**and review so i know peeps actually read this!!!! thanks Love You ALL!!!**

**3**

**3**

**3**

**your dedicated writer**


	3. Chapter 3: Come Back! BPOV

**I am sorry to everyone who thought that the story was written by a 3-4 year old from a beloved *ever heard of a dictionary* who left a comment that you could say... wasn't the nicest but i'm sorry if this story was a complete waste of time to who ever read it... i might pull the plug on this story, but i don't know yet!!! I hope you enjoyed and i promised longer chapters, and i know this one is long!!! :)**

**Chapter 3: Come Back!**

**EPOV**

"oh, I wonder where Bella can be?"

*faint giggles*

"is she in Edward's bedroom?"

*louder giggles*

*is she in the closet?"

*yanks open closet door*

...empty...

*even louder giggles*

*bed moves*

"oh, I wonder," walks toward bed.

*yanks off sheet*

Bella ran out the room and into the window sill, like, like some monster, as fast as a vampire.

she turned her head around and mouthed "goodbye."

"NOOO!!! COME BACK!" I screamed for her.

I woke up panting.

"ahhh!"

I took a nice hot shower to relax my muscles.

4am

BPOV

"Breaking E News, Bella Swan is a virgin, who will be the lucky man... no who will be the first to taste THAT forbidden fruit."

"ah nice going Emmett," turns off TV.

"Lucy breakfast please, the usual," I ordered from the 3rd level of my mansion.

"hmm what should I wear, where should I go, these are the questions I want to know," I laugh to myself from my awesome rhyming and turn on my radio.

"Hottest pool party at, Orange Crush, hottest bands, sun, pool, parties, and the coldest drinks around. Come on and hit us up at Orange Crush Club. And now playing a special song *Remembering Sunday*

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Started making his way past two

in the morning he hasn't been sober for days

leaning now into the breeze

remembering Sunday he falls too his knees

they had breakfast together but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs

now this place seems familiar to him

she pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs she led him upstairs

left him dying to get in

forgive me I'm trying to find

my calling I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl

she's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems

I'm ganna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love

he's determined to call her bluff

who could deny these butterflies

their filling his gut

waking the neighbors

unfamiliar faces

he pleads thought he tries but he's only denied

now he's dying to get in side

forgive me I'm trying to find

my calling I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl

she's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems

I'm ganna ask her to marry me

the neighbors said she moved away

funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

but its starting to make sense

Oh I can see now

that all of these clouds

are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever

wherever she may be

Oh I'm not coming back

I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up ill be blunt

now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

and out of my mind

keeping an eye on the world so many thousands of feet off the ground

I'm over you know I'm at home in the clouds

towering over your head

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home

"oooh pool party, I guess I'll go white shorts, see though white top with black splattered zebra bikini, CUTE!"

"hmm, i wonder if that cute Edward guy is ganna be there, too bad I didn't get a chance to meet Emmets' and Jaspers' brother."

"Miss. Swan breakfast is served, and there are flowers her for you, from a certain Mr. Newton," Lucy said.

"Ugh, Mike Newton, just throw them in the fire!"

"um ma'am."

"yes?"

"he's standing right here" oh shoot i wished she said that earlier!

"And he's bringing them up to you!" "And... mmhmm!!!"

"Oh .... um Mike I'm sorry about what i said."

"oh Bella I know, and I also know that I love you and you love me, no need to play coy with me Bella, JUST KISS ME"

*i heard a quicken in the footsteps*

"PLEASE don't come up, uh I'm not dressed!"

all he did was laugh, i shuttered.

"please stop, please!" i ran into my bathroom with my clothes, and locked my door.

his laughs grew louder, as i think he heard the click of the locking door.

I started to put on my outfit... ahhh now how do i get out!?!

!!!window!!!

I ran to the window and started climbing down the veins.. thank goodness I'm no fat lard *giggles*, when i finally got down i checked on Lucy...

Oh my GOODNESS that freak tied her up!!!

"here Lucy i'll untie you and take you to your family, we gatta get outa here!"

"ma'am, shouldn't we also call 911?"

"oh yea here take my cell and call em" that was a good idea, "come now Lucy to my Lamburgini!" I rushed her over to my car, we really need to leave before he figures out what's happened.

Lucy called 911 then i headed over to her house and dropped her off with her family i explained everything to them and told them Lucy will be coming back to my house soon, then i rushed over to that pool party, i need to get MUTANT outa my head!

i sped through the lanes faster than i normally would, then i got caught at this one light, dangit! but when i looked over at the other driver in a sleek black Marquis Vanquish, i thought it was actually Edward, than as if he knew i was looking it looked like he was SMILING! But before i could get a good look the lights turned green and he drove away faster than me!

I pulled up to the party gave my keys to the valet dude that i think was actually hitting on me! then i saw this super long line and all i said was "thank goodness I'm a celebrity!" and skipped right to the front and was let in.

Then i saw him, Dreamy Mc HOTT, there in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up mid arm length, and smexy kaki shorts

It just got way HOTTER out her!

look away Bella before he notices you staring, I tried ... but then for some reason my eyes started wondering over to his direction, and he was looking right at me and flash me this really HOTT crooked smile, I might have melted right there.

play it cool smile and wave, but what i didn't expect is that he started walking over to me, oh me gosh!

wow, he's sooo cute when he walks.

I decided to pretend to not notice him walking over to me and i started walking over to the pool.

almost there, almost there, almost... Nooo i was headed right towards the water, i squeezed my eyes shut, nice and tight but after a min or two i realized... "im not wet"

*chuckles* i heard a sexy chuckle behind me, then i realized i was in familiar arms, Edward's arms!

i blushed as i stuttered out a "h... h... hi."

"we must stop meeting like this" his beautiful lips said, man was he dazzling, i blushed bright red at that thought, and i could feel it on my face. The weirdest thing was though, it looked like he enjoyed it.

then he pulled me in close

kissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissme

he lifted me onto my feet and started to let go and separating from me, that entire "NOOO" feeling rushed over my entire body. no don't let go!

"thanks, for ... that" i nodded my head towards the water i should have fallen into.

"my pleasure" he said and smiled me his sexy crooked smile again, omg i love his hair, just look like it, you just wanna put your hands though.

in the awkward silence as we both looked into each others eyes he ran his hand through his hair, i could have melted right there, uncontrollably i bit on a half of my lip.

"OOOHHHH EDWARD, IS THAT THING BOTHERING YOU, HERE LET ME GET RID OF IT FOR YOU!!!!" i know that voice... uh-oh THEM. out of the corner of my eye i saw something moving right at me!

something collided into me really hard and sent me hurdling towards the water!

*SPLASH*

Everyone split into laughter, reporters started taking pictures and then people started jumping in. once i made it past all the people jumping in, which i thought they were like aiming for me cuz i mean some of them got really close! when i finally got out though Edward was no... there he was following those evil witches into a room, why was he even going with them!?! did he not see what they did!?!

i stormed out of there ignoring the reporters and almost actually hitting one!

"why me!?!?" i screamed into my car, as if someone would actually answer me!

i turned on the radio and laughed when i heard :if you seek amy: Brittney Spears

".. oh shoot i can't go home, what if mike is still there," i shuttered at the thought. instead i drove over to my best friend Alice's place, i mean rose is great in all but i don't after last time i don't think i could ever go back , i mean THEY MADE THE HOUSE EVEN SHAKE, ugh. Alice and i are closer anyways.

i told her everything that happened today, it was nice to get it all off my back, then she agreed she's help me kill Mike Mutant, and Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren by the time i finished telling her everything.

but i mean Alice wanting to hurt somebody, that's a little scary.

she let me stay over and we watched movies and gossiped like high school girls.

"Alice your so awesome, i love you," i gave her a hug and headed off to bed.

"Love you too," she replied as i was walking into the guest bedroom.

"holy crap! Alice what is that!" i asked pointing at the huge lump on my bed.

Alice came over to observe what i was talking about. "oh Bella that's just Jazzy, sorry i forgot he fell asleep here, you can sleep with me if you want."

"thanks Alice but i'd rather not, just in case he decides to wake up and join you. i don't want to be on the same bed as you guys when that happens." we both laughed.

"good point."

"i'll just sleep on the couch," i offered.

"then let me get you a pillow and some blankets."

in a matter of second it didn't even look like a designer couch any more, nope now it was a designer bed!

"thanks Alice, nighty night!"

"night!"

i dozed off in a matter of minutes.

i suddenly woke up, something, no someone was kissing me!

"holy frick!" i whispered yelled.

"oh shoot, shoot, shoot sorry Bella i thought you were my sweet Alice.

omg i just made out with Jasper Cullen, how will i ever tell Alice?"okay Jasper you know we can't keep this from her, somehow she always knows what's and what happened/ ganna happen. okay um... lemme think," think BELLA THINK!, "okay you go climb into bed with, *your sweet Alice* and tomorrow i will, no we will tell her what happened over her favorite breakfast then surprise her with a SHOPPING TRIP, that we will hate and she will love and forget all about this incident."

"im sorry bella, and thanks"

"it's okay now shoo."

... that was so weird and i mean he had the softest lips and--SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!

hmm, changing the subject. i wish i still could have been able to meet Edward Cullen, oh well.

back to sleep now to wake up to a dreaded morning and an even more dreaded shopping trip!

**~~~~please review and all criticism is welcomed just don't curse in a review because that is not welcome!!!**

**: ) so review and i don't know yet if i'll pull the plug but some person... *cough cough* ever heard of a dictionary think i should... so i'll see!!!**

**: ) piece out home slices!!!**

**omg im going to a pie party!!!! im so excited!!!! im making a key lime cheese cake... wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter4: Come Back! EPOV

**Okay for all of you who were following me so far in my little, Authors corner, YES i won the pie contest with my KeyLime Cheesecake!!! Lol!!! Okay soooooo, yea i got this kewl green bag and a kewl, glass platter to showcase my awesome deserts!!! As awesome i am at desert im just as good writer, sooo please enjoy and stuff....**

**Chapter4: Come Back**

**EPOV**

"oh, I wonder where Bella can be?"

*faint giggles*

"is she in Edward's bedroom?"

*louder giggles*

*is she in the closet?"

*yanks open closet door*

...empty...

*even louder giggles*

*bed moves*

"oh, I wonder," walks toward bed.

*yanks off sheet*

Bella ran out the room and into the window sill, like, like some monster, as fast as a vampire.

she turned her head around and mouthed "goodbye."

"NOOO!!! COME BACK!" I screamed for her.

I woke up panting.

"ahhh!"

I took a nice hot shower to relax my muscles.

4am

"great could i have awaken any earlier!" i guess i'll have to make my own breakfast today. whats that noise in the kitchen

"oh good morning sir" Ellie said, i guess i don't have to make my own breakfast.

"sorry i didn't expect you to be up so earlier i'll start on breakfast right away."

"it's okay Ellie take your time,"hmm i wonder where i should go today.

*turns on radio*

"Hottest pool party at, Orange Crush, hottest bands, sun, pool, parties, and the coldest drinks around. Come on and hit us up at Orange Crush Club. And now playing a special song *Remembering Sunday*

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Started making his way past two

in the morning he hasn't been sober for days

leaning now into the breeze

remembering Sunday he falls too his knees

they had breakfast together but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs

now this place seems familiar to him

she pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs she led him upstairs

left him dying to get in

forgive me I'm trying to find

my calling I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl

she's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems

I'm ganna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love

he's determined to call her bluff

who could deny these butterflies

their filling his gut

waking the neighbors

unfamiliar faces

he pleads thought he tries but he's only denied

now he's dying to get in side

forgive me I'm trying to find

my calling I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl

she's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems

I'm ganna ask her to marry me

the neighbors said she moved away

funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

but its starting to make sense

Oh I can see now

that all of these clouds

are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever

wherever she may be

Oh I'm not coming back

I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up ill be blunt

now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

and out of my mind

keeping an eye on the world so many thousands of feet off the ground

I'm over you know I'm at home in the clouds

towering over your head

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home

"I guess i know where im going to today," i laugh to myself.

no need to get dressed though, yet.

"lucy im ganna go on a light jog for bout an hour, may i have the usual for breakfast, thanks so much bye!"

ahhh yes a jog is what i really need.

half way into my jog im passing this one place and like wtf was this guy doing fricken creep looking into some girl's house with binoculars! does he have like problems or something, hey he kinda looks familiar. as i got closer he still hadn't noticed me and it seemed like he was talking to himself or something.

"oh yea Miss Swan take off all your clothes! ha-ha, nooo come back into view!" wow this guy is a creep.

so i decided to go up to him, god i know i know him from somewhere. "um, sir i don't think it's very polite to peep on that miss whoever she was." i said nodding my head toward the house he was peeping on.

"well it's not any of your business, it's a free country i can peep on anyone i want," he said as he got out of the car putting up his fists.

"look i don't want to fight you but you need to leave that poor girl alone."

"oh Miss Swan is no *poor girl* i bet you she'd like it for me to spy one her!" he yelled at me throwing a punch that i dodged with ease.

"i don't think so sir, and no need to use violence just get back in your car and drive away." i said in an even tone.

"yea right," he said and threw another punch at me, this time i grabbed his fist and bent it back, it cracking a couple of times.

"OW!" he screamed at me and tried to kick me, i dodged again and punched him square in the jaw knocking him flat on his back. once he regained concise he got back up and drove away, but for some reason i don't think that'll be the last of him. WHAT. A. CREEP.

i finished up my jog and had breakfast.

6:30

this party is ganna be great, parties always are ha-ha on a Saturday.

i went to take another shower... no im not a clean freak but i do like to stay clean!

after that shower i got dressed.

"hmm, no no swim sorts i wont be getting into the water, so white button down shirt. Lets roll up the sleeves mid length, yea. and just my favorite kaki shorts, thats a good match!"

*smiles to myself*

im goood.

i guess ill relax for now. goes over to his piano and plays all the songs he's written, and not written.

Butterfly

I'll sing you a lullaby

take my hand

let's fly into a crazy little land

i'll sing you lullaby

take my hand

let's fly into my little wonderland

and ill cry

when you die

so take my hand lets fly away

from the pain and suffering

So let's not care what they say

just take the butterfly

and she'll guide your way

I'll sing you a lullaby

take my hand

let's fly into a crazy little land

I'll sing you lullaby

take my hand

let's fly into my little wonderland

And through the night we'll runaway

leave your stuff

don't speak, don't say

the pain it hurts so deep it stabs me

i need to express myself

lets me be

And i still love you

but there's someone standing in our way

and my love for him is so much more

im sorry to say

i bid you a doo, and fly away

to the butterfly, ill sing you my last lullaby

I sing you this lullaby

take my hand

lets fly into a crazy little land

i sing you this lullaby

take my hand

lets fly into my little wonderland

I fly away, into the sky

please don't tear, please don't cry

11:30am

I guess i'll head over to that party. "by Ellie"

"by Mr. Cullen."

i sped over there getting caught at one light, dangit!

i looked over at the nice lamburgini to my side and, was that Bella!?! it couldn't have been, no , no it couldn't have been. hey wasn't that the same car parked in the drive way where that freak was oh what was his name! Mike Newton! that must have been the same lamburgini--

*green*

i sped off right when the light turned green still pondering over it all. flying past that lamburgini.

i drove to valet parking and gave the keys to this dude who was like drooling over my vanquish, oh well.

i walked girls in line pulling at my clothes, i guess my America missed me, "ha."

i got a drink and talked to the some of the girls who were trying to flirt with me, though none of them could hold any chance of even a small intellectual conversation, i wish my Bella was here. Ha my Bella and i barely even know her.

Then some girl came up to me talking about her music and stuff i think her name was Brittney or something. Then this Lindsey came up to me 12 o' clock and she was already drunk, that's... sad.

then i saw her walk in, My Bella.

I almost walked over there and would have swiped her off her feet, but that's not how mother Esme raised me. So i jut kept talking to this Miley girl, i think she said she had some TV show or something... whatever.

Then she saw and smiled the most beautiful smiled and waved, then looked away.

I started walking over to her but she must have not noticed because she started walking over to the pool, then oh no she's going to fall!

Just in time i arrived and caught her she didn't even realize it for like 2 min i chuckled, then she blushed and stuttered out a "hi," she's so cute when she blushes. I'll tell her that one day, yea right Edward she might not even be into you!

"we've got to stop meeting like this," i said, i mean what if i can't catch her next time! my Bella should never fall!

i pulled her in closer, enjoying that a little , our faces being so close, then set her on her feet.

"thanks for.. that" her angelic voice said hinting towards the water that she almost fell into.

"my pleasure" i said and flashed my crooked smile.

as we looked into each others' eyes during the awkward silence i ran my hand though my hair, the only thing i can do when im nervouse, then outa of nowhere the most terrible noise was made that made me just burst in RAGE "OOOHHHH EDWARD, IS THAT THING BOTHERING YOU, HERE LET ME GET RID OF IT FOR YOU!!!!" who said that!

then out of the corner of my eye i saw something hurdling towards my Bella but before i could fully re-act it nocked her into the water!

then i felt hands grab my arms and started pulling me somewhere, "let go! let go of me!"

"oh no no Edward we didn't get to finish what we started last night."

*hehe*

god their voices were like nails to a chalkboard, your ears start to bleed.

"NO! leave me alone!"

"Edward" the whined but i didn't care then one jumped on my back!

"holy frick!" i threw her off and ran outside, she left me AGAIN, aww man, i mean like cmon!

"i got into my car and drove to Jaspers."

2pm

i told Jasper everything

"man im so sorry man," than some like pixy chick came in... she looked familiar.

"oh, hello Edward, im suprsed to see you here!"

"oh Edward this is my girlfriend, were engaged," oh so tis was Jasper's girl, well she's very pretty.

"hi," i said.

"oh Edward you should stay for awhile, i have a feeling Bella will be coming soon."

"huh?"

"you should listen to her and i really want you to meet Bella!"

*bzzz bzzz*

"sorry guys i gatta go my office is calling for me one of their models just dropped and they need a new one, BY" man i got so close to being able to meet this Bella girl, dang.

I got into my car and sped out, then i saw a yellow lamburgini driving much slower than me, i guess some people actually do drive the speed limit "ha", coming the opposite direction, "oh wait i think that's the same girl from before. i passed her going much to fast to catch her face, "another time i guess"

i drove over to my office and did the job, ha i was a vampire for some movie cover, "that's funny,"after that i went home and crashed.

**Hope you enjoyed and lol, wasn't that funny -----_i drove over to my office and did the job, ha i was a vampire for some movie cover. I will post up chapter 5 in two days hopefully, i will keep trying to post up a new chapter every two days, just for all of you!!!  
so remember to review, my friend pushing on me to come out with a new chapter and your reviews keep me going. And the "friend" who does this all the time, i think you know who you are! ----- just joking! : ) don't stop bugging me !!!_**


End file.
